Starfleet Corps of Engineers
The Starfleet Corps of Engineers (also known as Starfleet Engineering or Starfleet Engineering Corps) is a Starfleet division that deals with specialized engineering problems. ( ) :In an alternate reality experience by Harry Kim, Kim worked at the Corps of Engineers, although it was called Starfleet Engineering Corps. ( ) History The Corps of Engineers was responsible for the construction of the underground laboratory complex on the Regula asteroid, where the second phase of the Genesis Project was conducted. ( ) Admiral Robert Brown was the Starfleet Chief of Engineering in 2294. ( : ''Chekov's'' Enterprise) Sometime prior to 2367, Section 31 enlisted a small, specialized group, within the Starfleet Corps of Engineers, under the leadership of Admiral Theseus, to help decipher data stolen from the Whale probe encountered in 2286. The purpose was to use the data to develop transwarp drive technology while also using components-- unbeknownst to the engineers-- stolen from it. Partial construction of a transwarp drive began on the [[USS Phoenix (NCC-65420)|USS Phoenix]], but would be interrupted and continued at the Proxima Maintenance Yards on several Phoenix-ships. Work on the engine would continue, in secret, on Earth in 2370, resulting in the engine being installed on the [[USS Phoenix (NCC-65420-X)|USS Phoenix-X]]. ( , , : "The Tiloniam System", "The Tilonian System", "Secret Occurrences") :The small, specialized group within the Starfleet Corps of Engineers had a few ailias' including "Tech-Team", "Transwarp Research Team" and "X-Team"-- named after what was also codenamed the "X-Project". In 2367, Armond tried joining the small, specialized group within Starfleet Corps of Engineers, by scoring a position assisting in the transwarp project at Proxima Maintenance Yards. ( : "Secret Occurrences") In 2375, during the Dominion War, Klingon starships were immune to the Breen energy dampening weapon by adjusting the tritium intermix of their ships' warp cores. This "fix" would not work on Federation ships and Starfleet Chief Miles O'Brien forwarded his findings to Starfleet Engineering for more in-depth analyses. ( ) In 2379, Armond finally was able to join the small, specialized group within Starfleet Corps of Engineers, through activating a stunt-test project in which a holographic officer joined the ''Phoenix-X. He then moved to Earth to work for them. In 2382, Armond decided to leave the Corps of Engineers when he discovered the crew of the Phoenix-X were in danger. ( : "Occurrence, Part I & II", "Spider Agencies, Part I & II") In 2383, Jem'Hadar-technological-based schematics for a torpedo called the J3 torpedo were anonymously sent to the Corps of Engineers on Earth to make sense of. The engineers were almost immediately able to figure them out as opposed to the eight years of unsuccess Lieutenant GoyCho had with them. Soon after, the small, specialized group within Starfleet Corps of Engineers were found to be working for Section 31 and were arrested. ( : "Transphasic Meltdown") Training and education Starfleet Engineering Academy (also referred to as Starfleet Academy College of Engineering) -- with whom the larger division was associated -- was the college of Starfleet Academy tasked with the training and continuing education of Starfleet's engineers. ( , Arc of the Wolf: On the Nature of Wind) Midshipmen assigned to a starship or other Fleet facility for training were assigned to the billet engineer's mate. ( ) People In * Lieutenant Commander Armond * Lieutenant Matt ("Secret Shuttles, Part I") * Lieutenant Monique ("Occurrence, Part II") * Borne * Korlaney ("Transphasic Meltdown") * Beck ("Departments") * O’Vera ("Forbidden Crossing, Part II") Background information :*The Corps are named and based after the United States Army Corps of Engineers. Corps of Engineers